


Успеть до вторника

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они не хотели бежать из Азкабана, но пришлось.Вдохновлено фильмом "Успеть до полуночи", но напрямую фик никак с ним не связан.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов на Дайри для команды севлюц

Вот уже полгода Азкабан был переполнен. В отсутствие дементоров немногочисленные охранники-люди с трудом справлялись с заключенными, тем более что и камер, пригодных для содержания, было недостаточно. Почти год власти Волдеморта, а до этого — год на военном положении привели к тому, что в Азкабане оказалось много невиновных. Вот только сразу разобраться, кто преступник, а кто невинная жертва, оказалось сложно. Каждое дело приходилось изучать по отдельности, заседания тянулись за заседаниями, но для того, чтобы все разгрести, проверить доказательства, выслушать стороны, уходило слишком много времени.

В камеры селили уже по двое, по трое, охраняли кое-как, кормили впроголодь, одеял и подушек не хватало, в душ водили не чаще раза в неделю. В общем — не курорт совершенно. Люциус Малфой и Северус Снейп тоже оказались в Азкабане, причем в одной камере. Впрочем, вдвоем их поселили едва ли с неделю назад, когда после инспекции целителей из святого Мунго в Азкабане были закрыты два верхних и два нижних этажа — как не соответствующие современным гигиеническим требованиям.

Все понимали, что и Снейпа, и Малфоя освободят. На первом заседании были озвучены свидетельства в пользу как первого, так и второго. Но если Снейпа спасала его деятельность, направленная на борьбу с Темным Лордом, то Малфоя — денежные вливания и отсутствие свидетелей. Никаких доказательств того, что он лично причинил кому-либо вред, не нашлось.

Палочки у Малфоя не было, другие Пожиратели, изначально хором утверждавшие, что точно видели, как тот применял Круцио, Империо и Аваду, под Веритасерумом быстро сдувались и отказывались от показаний. Но окончательный вердикт еще не вынесли, поэтому и Снейп, и Малфой сидели в Азкабане. Из которого, как известно, не сбежать.

Но эта неделя вместе стала настоящей пыткой для Малфоя. Он до сих пор был в ярости из-за того, что Снейп оказался шпионом Дамблдора, помогал Гарри Поттеру, все еще — после стольких лет! — был влюблен в проклятую Лили и, должно быть, сливал все, что от него узнал Ордену феникса. Поэтому со Снейпом он не разговаривал, только сверлил злобным взглядом и надеялся, что создает в камере невыносимую атмосферу.

Снейпу же на самом деле было все равно. Он так устал от всех этих войн, лордов, детей, медиков, что молчание Малфоя воспринимал с благодарностью. Понятно, что тот злится, оправданно злится, но виноватым Снейп себя не чувствовал. Да будто у него был выбор?! Будто Малфой сам не радовался, что Волдеморт сдох. Поэтому Снейп молчал, правда, обстановку в камере считал вполне комфортной.

Мучиться и гореть молчаливой яростью одному и спокойно отдыхать второму, впрочем, пришлось недолго. В ближайший же понедельник должно было состояться последнее большое слушание в Визенгамоте, после которого их могли освободить, ну или назначить реальные и окончательные сроки. Впрочем, в такой исход событий не верил никто.


	2. Глава 1

Люциус с замиранием сердца ждал этого дня. Конечно, и он сам, и Драко, и даже сама судьба сделали все, чтобы он оказался на свободе, но всегда что-нибудь могло пойти не так. Снейп как будто даже не думал о заседании. Не то чтобы Люциусу до его реакции было дело, но, если бы тот начал очевидно нервничать, это бы дало хоть какой-то повод для радости. Как удалось провести целую неделю, не треснув его чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове, Люциус сам не понимал.

Ранним утром, когда солнце только заглянуло за восточную стену Азкабана, всех участников предстоящих судов вывели во внутренний двор и построили в шеренгу, сковав попарно за руки и за ноги. Разумеется, Люциуса поставили рядом со Снейпом, но на бывшего любовника он старался не смотреть, предпочтя оглядеть соратников по несчастью.

Руквуд и Долохов застыли прямо перед ним и о чем-то тихо переговаривались; сзади, судя по тяжелому дыханию, стояли Кребб и Гойл; где-то впереди маячила белобрысая голова Нотта. Их всех не ждало ничего хорошего, и против большинства Люциус свидетельствовал сам. В общем, компания собралась не самая дружелюбная. Тяжелый взгляд, направленный ему прямо между лопатками, вызывал неконтролируемое желание почесать это место.

Они нестройно промаршировали до причала, где зевающие авроры загнали заключенных в трюм тяжелого двухпалубного парома. Тяжелая металлическая дверь закрылась, отделяя мир солнца и морского воздуха от мира тьмы и потных тел. Лишь сверху через деревянную решетку просачивалось немного света. Люциус аккуратно оттеснил Снейпа в сторону, поближе к стене, чтобы их никто случайно не задел, и затаился. Корабль вздрогнул, зашумел сильнее и отправился в путь. Молчавшие до этого момента узники загомонили, собравшись кучкой посреди трюма. До Люциуса долетали лишь отдельные слова: «трое», «справа», «багор», «в море». Похоже, готовили побег. Вот только своими подозрениями делиться было не с кем. Не со Снейпом же?

Что побег действительно может состояться, Люциус понял уже очень скоро, когда один за другим узники, потирая запястья и лодыжки, стали освобождаться от оков. Ему не было видно, как это происходило, только порой в лучах рассветного солнца сверкало что-то металлическое. Может, кому-то удалось заполучить ключ или припрятать отмычку.

Уже вскоре все узники оказались свободны, кроме Северуса и Люциуса, на которых пока никто не обращал внимания. В трюме нашлось немало мусора, который можно было использовать, как оружие: веревки, какие-то палки и железки. Смешно, если их собирались применить против авроров, впрочем, терять заключенным было уже нечего.

Вперед вышел Долохов, поднялся по ведущей наверх лестнице и приложил ладони к тяжелой двери. Та бесшумно отворилась — видимо, от беспалочковой Алохоморы — и заключенные друг за другом покинули трюм. Снейп дернулся, но Люциус не позволил ему пойти за ними. Нет… никаких больше побегов. Он доберется до Лондона, предстанет перед Визенгамотом и выйдет на свободу. Ни в какие драки и разборки Люциус ввязываться не собирался.

Сверху послышались крики, звуки ударов. Кто-то с размаху упал на решетку над трюмом и завопил. Потом вдруг послышался всплеск. Один, второй… Люциус насчитал пять, а потом наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь негромким гулом голосов.

Дверь в трюм открылась, и на пороге появился, судя по фигуре, Нотт.

— А с этими что делать? — крикнул он куда-то назад.

Ответа они не услышали, но Нотт спустился вниз. За ним, тяжело переваливаясь, шел то ли Кребб, то ли Гойл — в полумраке было не разглядеть. Они приблизились к Люциусу с прицепленным к нему Снейпом и вздернули обоих на ноги.

— Пойдемте-ка поболтаем, — сказал Нотт, — вся наша честная компания просто мечтает посмотреть вам в глаза, суки.

И тут Люциусу стало действительно страшно. Он бы сел на пол, но держащий его Креббогойл был слишком силен. Как бы ему ни хотелось, но их со Снейпом легко выволокли наружу. Авроров наверху не оказалось ни одного, а вот бывшие узники вольготно расположились на палубе от носа и до кормы. Долохов, размахивая палочкой, колдовал над кораблем, и почти те же движения повторял за ним Руквуд.

— Эй, Тони, я привел предателей.

Тот обернулся и пожал плечами.

— Ну и отлично! А теперь — в расход. На кой черт они нам нужны?

— Я могу быть заложником! — крикнул Люциус. — Вам же нужны деньги? Драко заплатит вам столько, сколько попросите.

Долохов смотрел на него, почесывая бороду. Умирать не хотелось страшно, на Снейпа Люциус не смотрел и помогать спастись своему бывшему не собирался. Захочет — сам справится, этот гад из любой ситуации выползал целым и невредимым.

— Не, приятель, возни с тобой много, а выгоды — чуть. Ну, запросим мы денег, твой сынуля что-нибудь придумает, и мы все вновь окажемся в Азкабане. Нет, хватит, с вами, Малфоями, я связываться больше не собираюсь. Басти? У тебя есть палочка?.. Иди сюда.

И тут Нотт вдруг упал. Гойл постарался своей лапищей удержать Снейпа, который попытался завалиться на палубу, но Люциус ударил громилу головой в лицо, свободной ногой пнул в колено и вырвался из захвата.

— За борт, быстро! — прохрипел Снейп. И это были едва ли не первые слова, которые тот сказал после победы.

Люциус не стал отвечать, только быстро-быстро под прикрытием туши Гойла пополз рядом со Снейпом. Зеленый луч Авады понесся прямо над их головами, что сразу придало и сил, и ускорения.

— А теперь — вместе. Раз-два…

Они вскочили одновременно, и так же одновременно прыгнули за борт, моментально погрузившись в ледяную воду. Люциус умел плавать, но тут вдруг сразу пошел на дно, утягивая за собой Снейпа. В ботинки набралась вода, одежда липла к телу, сковывая движения. От холода сознание помутилось, и Люциус только бил без всякого толка по воде. Снейп вдруг прижал его к себе и толкнулся свободной рукой, пытаясь всплыть наверх. Люциус понял, что надо делать и синхронно начал толкаться своей рукой и ногой. Через несколько слишком долгих мгновений они выскочили на поверхность, отчаянно чихая и кашляя. Уже очень далеко рассекал воду холодного северного моря тюремный паром, над ними с криком парили чайки. Больше не было ничего, вокруг, куда хватало взгляда, была только бесконечная водная гладь.

— Знаешь, Снейп, смерть от Авады была бы куда как менее мучительна!

Тот смерил его холодным взглядом:

— Предпочитаю действовать, а не ждать, пока меня убьют. Мы живы, значит, шанс у нас еще есть. Плывем туда… — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону от стремительно уменьшающегося парома.

— Шанс послужить кормом рыбам… О да, это именно та судьба, о которой я мечтал!

Впрочем, мешать Снейпу хотя бы попытаться спасти им жизни Люциус не собирался. Он покорно греб рукой и ногой, стараясь придерживаться нужного направления. Благо, пока было видно корабль, это не составляло труда. Но вот корабль скрылся за горизонтом, и из ориентиров осталось только солнце. Грести становилось все труднее, голова кружилась от голода и усталости, желудок сводило от соленой воды. Люциус уже хотел сказать, что Снейп может делать все, что ему угодно, но он больше никуда не поплывет, когда тот вдруг хмыкнул:

— Земля.

Люциус прищурился и тоже увидел темнеющую вдали полоску. Что ж… у них появился шанс.


	3. Интерлюдия 1

— Они угнали корабль, и да, там же были твой отец и Снейп, — сказал Гарри, стоя у дверей поместья Малфоев.

— И где же был наш доблестный аврорат? — Драко Малфой замер на пороге, скрестив на груди руки.

— Заключенные вырвались из трюма, напали на авроров и выкинули их за борт. Авроров спасли, они утверждали, что во главе нападения стоял Долохов. Твоего отца или Снейпа среди бунтовщиков они не видели.

Драко вздохнул.

— Они живы? Мой отец и Снейп, конечно.

— Это пока неизвестно… Думал, ты мне скажешь.

— Ну… состояние здоровья отца я могу проверить, а вот про Снейпа ничего не скажу. Пойдем, Поттер, взглянем вместе.

Драко повернулся и неспешно направился внутрь. Гарри последовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам. Последнее посещение особняка оставило у него неизгладимое впечатление, впрочем, сейчас при свете дня тот выглядел немного лучше, хотя казался несколько запущенным. Мебель и рамы запылились, в канделябрах недоставало свечей, а ковровые дорожки протерлись до дыр.

Драко провел его в большую пустую комнату, стены которой пестрели росписью, в которой Гарри узнал родовое древо, похожее на древо с гобелена Блэков. Ветви росли от Армана Малфоя и некой Мерелин и сводились в длинную, начавшуюся еще в начале семнадцатого века одинокую ветвь, заканчивающуюся именем Драко. Перед ним были два листочка с именами его родителей, Люциуса и Нарциссы, связь между которыми почти исчезла. Впрочем, имена были такими же яркими, как и имя Драко.

— Что ж… мой отец жив. Если он заговорил зубы Долохову, скоро появится требование о выкупе.

— Уверен, что он к ним не присоединился?

Драко посмотрел на Гарри, как на идиота.

— После всего, что с нами было? После того, как много мы вложили в то, чтобы его оправдать? Никогда! Если бы не эти... мы бы уже сегодня вечером праздновали победу. Да и после показаний, которые он дал, Пожиратели в жизни бы ему не доверились. Он, по их мнению, предатель.

— Справедливо. — Гарри вздохнул. — Тогда остается только ждать требований. Ну или авроры найдут корабль, и тогда все проблемы решатся сами собой.

— Если только моего отца не прибьют при операции.

— В аврорате же работают профессионалы, они…

— Вот именно! — веско сказал Драко и так посмотрел на Гарри, что тот невольно отвел взгляд. — Может, чаю, Поттер? Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты сегодня не завтракал.

И он был совершенно прав. Хотя что-либо есть у Малфоев в доме Гарри совершенно не хотелось, он посмотрел на Драко и неожиданно для самого себя кивнул:

— Да, можно и чаю. Почему нет?


	4. Глава 2

Берег, на который Северус и Люциус, еле дыша, выбрались, оказался дик и негостеприимен. Над узким каменистым пляжем нависал высокий обрывистый склон. Люциус лежал на спине, смотрел на него и понимал, что шевелиться сейчас совершенно не способен. Даже ради того, чтобы вытащить из-под поясницы камень. Снейп валялся рядом — рука к руке, нога к ноге; глаза у него были закрыты, но тощая грудь вздымалась высоко и мерно, будто тот спал. Наверное, Снейп спас ему жизнь, но Люциусу было приятней думать, что они каждый по отдельности спасались, просто усилия совершали в одном направлении. Повезло, не больше.

— И что дальше? — спросил Люциус.

— Снимем цепи и свяжемся с Министерством магии.

— Отличный план. Подробней, пожалуйста.

— Ну, Люциус, это ты у нас по составлению планов. Я наметил цели, а ты думай, как воплощать.

Если бы он так не устал и ему бы настолько не хотелось тащить за собою труп, Люциус треснул бы Снейпа по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Сволочь… Люциус закрыл глаза. Он не собирался ничего делать, но мозг будто сам начал решать поставленную задачу. Как избавиться от цепей? Палочек нет, инструментов нет, вообще ничего нет, даже непонятно, где они! Попробовать разбить цепи камнем — безнадежная идея, нужно что-то посильнее. Наверняка же у магглов что-то найдется — оставалось самих магглов где-нибудь найти. Или проще сразу связаться со своими?

Люциус попытался представить карту Великобритании, чтобы понять, где относительно нее расположен Азкабан и куда их могло выбросить. Видимо, они где-то в Шотландии. Можно было попробовать сунуться в Эдинбург, где, по его воспоминаниям, жила небольшая и несколько изолированная община магов. Или добраться по диким холмам и лесам до Хогвартса и Хогсмида.

— Любопытно, если мы не явимся завтра на заседание, Визенгамот сочтет, что мы пытались сбежать и назначит реальные сроки? — сказал вдруг Снейп.

Люциус похолодел: о, этим акулам только дай — не посмотрят на обстоятельства и запихнут обратно в Азкабан по формальному поводу просто потому, что могут. Значит, у них со Снейпом чуть больше суток, чтобы добраться до Лондона и Министерства. А для этого прежде всего нужен транспорт, быстрый транспорт. Например, поезд, вот только его путь проходит по землям магглов… Есть еще, конечно, каминная сеть и Ночной рыцарь, но чтобы ими воспользоваться, сначала надо попасть в магический мир. Или хотя бы просто найти людей, пусть даже магглов.

— Тогда поторопимся, пора выбираться, — сказал Люциус и начал вставать.

— Вижу, мысль, что ты вновь окажешься в Азкабане, придала тебе сил, Люциус?

— Скорее желание побыстрее отделаться от тебя. Пойдем, надо найти, как подняться наверх.

Шатаясь и стараясь согласовывать движения ног, что на каменистом берегу было сделать весьма не просто, они отправились в путь. Почти отвесная стена оптимизма не вызывала, впрочем, они все равно ее осмотрели и решили, что забраться по ней не смогут. Поэтому двинулись вдоль берега, пока не дошли до расселины со стекающей в море ледяной речушкой. Вдоль ее русла, поминутно падая и чертыхаясь, им все же удалось подняться наверх. Со всех сторон их обступил густой лес, и, ориентируясь по солнцу, Люциус решительно направился на запад.

Он пытался держаться от Снейпа подальше, но браслет кандалов и так уже до крови натер кожу, которую еще и разъедал пот. Каждый рывок, когда кто-нибудь из них спотыкался, отзывался такой болью, что Люциус уже с трудом сдерживал стон. Ноге было лишь чуть лучше — там кожу защищала длинная штанина. Когда он едва не упал, очередной раз запнувшись о корень, Снейп взял его за руку.

— Держись за меня.

— Не хочу… — буркнул Люциус.

— Но будешь.

Снейп держал крепко, но вырываться не хотелось, да и идти стало намного проще.

Люциус не представлял, сколько они уже прошли, но понимал, что еще немного, и просто упадет от голода и усталости. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Снейп тоже сбавил скорость, по его лбу струился пот. Если жажду они уже пару раз утоляли в ручейках, которые часто попадались на пути, то с едой было намного хуже. Но Люциус не собирался показывать слабость. На одном упрямстве он шагал вперед и вперед. Но тут Снейп неожиданно замер, и Люциус буквально рухнул ему под ноги.

— С ума сошел? Зачем остановился? — прохрипел он, но даже не попытался встать.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Нам нужно, — сказал Снейп, опускаясь рядом. — Устроим небольшой привал. Можем сесть на поваленное дерево, и подкрепиться. Я видел тут орешник, рябину, бруснику… Не деликатесы, конечно, но поможет набраться сил. Я б оставил тебя тут и собрал все сам, но…

— Какая забота! Что ж, раз ты настолько голоден, действительно придется сделать привал.

Снейп хмыкнул. Люциусу обидно было тратить столько времени на то, чтобы собрать поздние ягоды и орехи, но умереть от голода было еще обидней. Только сейчас он осознал, насколько ему хреново, как его тошнит, трясет, как гудят ноги и болит стертое запястье. Даже Азкабан сейчас казался привлекательней этого леса.

Там на обед обещали спагетти, конечно, пустые, даже без масла… Вкусно! Здесь — Люциус лениво грыз орехи, надеясь, что не сломает о них зубы. Настроение портилось с каждым движением челюстей. Если бы не Снейп… Если бы не этот предатель, Волдеморт бы наверняка победил Поттера и Люциус бы не оказался в Азкабане, а потом в этом проклятом лесу. Предатель… ведь стоило ему намекнуть или объяснить, Люциус бы обязательно ему помог, а потом бы смог оправдаться куда быстрее и сейчас бы отдыхал дома, в мягкой постели с…

Да, Снейп бы тоже не задержался в Азкабане. И кому только в голову пришло отправлять его в тюрьму? Снейп почти целый месяц провел в госпитале св. Мунго, и большую часть — без сознания, но никакой Поттер не смог защитить его от Азкабана. Убийца Дамблдора есть убийца Дамблдора, а в причинах еще надо разбираться. Несмотря ни на что, Люциус немного интересовался делом этого мерзкого предателя. Или не немного... так что, перспективы были вполне неплохими, проблемы создавала только бюрократия.

В общем, если бы Снейп ему признался — он бы из госпиталя поехал бы прямиком в Малфой-мэнор, в мягкую постель под бок Люциусу. Но теперь нет! Все кончено!

— Только ты во всем виноват, — прошептал он и сжал губы.

— Разумеется. И прежде всего в том, что ты подставил руку под палочку маньяку.

— Ты сделал то же самое!

— Я последовал за тобой. Думал, мы станем равны, и, в итоге, оказался прав.

— Ага! Значит, ты признаешь, что стал Пожирателем смерти из корысти?

— Признаю. Когда я это отрицал? Но предал по идеологическим причинам. А ты бы как поступил на моем месте? Представь, что бы случилось, если бы ребенком в пророчестве оказался Драко. Ты бы пожертвовал им и Нарциссой? А если бы с ними что-то случилось, не попытался бы отомстить?

— Я бы в любом случае рассказал все лучшему другу. Впрочем, скорее всего, поплатился бы за беспечность, потому что, очевидно, такого друга у меня на самом деле нет!

— Я пытался тебя защитить. Мои проблемы — это только мои проблемы!

— Отличная защита! О да, только по счастливой случайности мне не предъявили никаких серьезных обвинений, и то еще неизвестно, чем кончится дело!

— Если бы я все рассказал, до суда бы ты просто не дожил! А насчет случайностей... Ты же не думаешь, что они так уж случайны? Я намекнул Лорду, что он не может убить Поттера из-за своей палочки, но если он возьмет ее у достаточно сильного волшебника…

— А, так это тебя я должен винить за то, что я, мой дом и моя семья остались совершенно беззащитны, а древний семейный артефакт попросту уничтожен?! Ну, спасибо!

— Да только благодаря этому ты ни во что не ввязался, идиот!

— От идиота слышу!

Люциус бросил в Снейпа ореховую скорлупу, тот пнул его в голень. От боли потемнело в глазах, и Люциус попытался с силой толкнуть проклятого предателя в бок, но свалился с дерева и утянул Снейпа за собой. Они слегка попинались, да так и затихли.

Горячее дыхание Снейпа опаляло щеку, до боли напоминая о совершенно других, куда более приятных моментах в их жизни. Отныне абсолютно недостижимых. Каким же он был дураком! — Люциус сжал зубы и прикрыл глаза. Сколько же лжи… нет, он отказывался, просто не мог об этом думать. Слишком больно.

— Нам надо идти, — наконец сказал Люциус.

Снейп пошевелился, медленно встал и молча взял его за руку, помогая подняться. Если бы не эта чертова цепь, можно было бы сбежать куда подальше и больше никогда его не видеть.

Лес все не кончался. Они сделали уже три привала — правда, больше не дрались и вообще предпочитали молчать — но человеческих следов так и не встретили, лишь звериные тропы. Иногда они останавливались, надеясь услышать шум дороги, голоса или собачий лай — все было тщетно. Люциусу оставалось признать, что они безнадежно заблудились. Тем временем солнце начало садиться. Сгустившиеся сумерки наполнились новыми звуками: уханьем, треском, пощелкиванием и… волчьим воем. Когда Люциус впервые услышал этот вой, он чуть не упал, но успел ухватиться за дерево и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот казался бледным как никогда.

— Это просто волки, — попытались успокоить они друг друга, но это совершенно не помогало.

Они пошли быстрее. Вой казался то ближе, то дальше, пока не стало понятно, что их преследуют. Вот между деревьев блеснули глаза, мелькнуло и скрылось в кустах что-то довольно большое, и тут же совсем рядом раздался вой.

— Нас сожрут, нас просто сожрут, Снейп, и в этом будешь виноват только ты! — задыхаясь от очень быстрого шага, прохрипел Люциус.

— Но это ты нас сюда потащил!

— А ты… Там что-то есть! — вдруг завопил Люциус, и они побежали.

Но тут же упали, не согласовав свои движения. В панике они не сразу поднялись, роняя друг друга, когда на них выскочил первый волк. Снейп не растерялся, засадил ему ногой по носу, и тот, подвывая, скрылся в кустах.

— На дерево? — предложил Люциус.

Они огляделись, но подходящего дерева, способного удержать их обоих поблизости не заметили. Только чуть вдали Снейп заметил какой-то просвет и что-то большое и темное.

— Будем надеяться, это действительно дом, — сказал Люциус, поднимаясь.

Страх придал сил, и они слаженно пошли быстрыми шагами к едва видневшемуся в стремительно темнеющем лесу строению. Люциус уже почти видел скат крыши и бревенчатую стену и не мог поверить своему везению. На их счастье, почти через день пути они действительно наткнулись на дом. Пусть и совершенно пустой.

Сбоку на Люциуса выпрыгнул с раскрытой пастью волк.

— Инфламаро! — проорал он, пытаясь представить, что у него в руках палочка.

Огонек получился маленьким, но его хватило, чтобы подпалить шерсть и заставить волка с визгом отпрыгнуть. Ему на помощь из темноты спешили собратья. Снейп рванул за ручку входной двери, они влетели внутрь и заперли ее на тяжелый засов. И обессилев сползли на пол. Кажется, выжили.


	5. Интерлюдия 2

— Их не было на пароме. Все были, а они нет, — сказал Гарри.

Они с Драко сидели в «Дырявом котле», потягивая сливочное пиво. После неожиданно приятного завтрака Гарри поспешил сбежать в Аврорат, чтобы узнать последние новости. Ему совершенно не понравилась собственная реакция на такого нового, почти любезного Драко. Это наверняка была какая-то хитрость, но мысли были почему-то совсем о другом… Но чтобы обезопасить себя, он решил последние новости сообщить в общественном месте. И «Дырявый котел», на первый взгляд, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше.

— Перед тем, как сюда прийти, я проверил гобелен. Отец все еще жив.

— Аврорам удалось разговорить одного из бунтовщиков…

— Кого конкретно?

— Кребба, кажется. Или Гойла. — Драко кивнул. — Тот утверждал, что твой отец и Снейп выпрыгнули за борт. И сомневался, что они смогли бы доплыть до берега.

— Не думаю, что Кребб или Гойл способны оценить расстояние. Судя по гобелену, отец точно доплыл.

— Они еще и прикованы друг к другу, кстати.

— Значит, оба смогли. Авроры осматривали берег?

— Нет еще. У них сейчас и без этого забот хватает — ты только представь, массовый побег!

— Ага, а на моего отца всем плевать… Ты, наверное, только радуешься, — Драко помрачнел и даже отставил пиво.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Волдеморт так к нему в конце относился, что мне его было, не знаю… жалко? И я понимаю, как это — потерять родителей, и не хочу, чтобы ты через это прошел, Малфой.

Драко скептически поднял бровь.

— Откуда такая забота? Ты ж меня всегда терпеть не мог.

— Да мне кажется, тебе и без этого хватило неприятностей…

— Не все с тобой согласятся, но ладно… — Драко задержал на нем долгий взгляд, от которого у Гарри мурашки побежали по спине. — Раз уж авроры слишком заняты, предлагаю взять по метле и отправиться обследовать берег. Уверен, вместе мы что-нибудь найдем, Поттер.

— Хорошая идея!

За метлами они аппарировали в Малфой-мэнор, где Драко подарил Гарри одну из своих. Сказал, что это особо надежная, хотя и норовистая, в чем тот убедился буквально через пять минут, когда поднялся на ней в воздух. Метла наотрез отказывалась лететь впереди и даже сбоку от Драко, все пыталась зайти ему сзади. Пришлось смириться.

Они действительно обшарили весь берег в указанном бунтовщиками районе, но никого и ничего не нашли. Место оказалось на редкость пустынным и неприятным: каменистые пляжи, отвесные скалы, густые леса. На много миль здесь можно было не встретить ни одного человека. Если бы Гарри решил стать отшельником, отправился бы именно сюда.

Солнце уже почти село, когда Драко что-то заприметил среди камней. Как ему это удалось, Гарри так и не понял — должно быть, какая-то особая малфоевская везучесть или интуиция. На ветке колючего кустарника грязным белым флагом трепыхался обрывок азкабанской робы. Снейп и Люциус Малфой определенно были здесь, оставалось прояснить вопрос, куда же они делись дальше.


	6. Глава 3

Пока за стенами выли волки, а Люциус пытался отдышаться и окончательно поверить, что он остался жив, Снейп дважды порывался встать. Безрезультатно. Люциус подниматься не желал, впрочем, как и слушать, что ему говорят. Так они и оставались на полу, пока солнце совсем не село и они не оказались в полной темноте. Вой стал как будто дальше, и Люциус, наконец, решил, что сидеть во мраке и холоде — не слишком хорошая идея.

— Тут есть печка, а на столе я видел спички и свечу, — сообщил Снейп, когда они кое-как поднялись.

— Надеюсь, ты запомнил, где они.

Они осторожно, стараясь не упасть и не споткнуться о мебель, двинулись на поиски. В такой тьме не было видно ни зги, и Люциус сразу же на что-то налетел — от боли аж слезы выступили. Но ругнулся почему-то Снейп. Они все же добрались до стола и слепо зашарили по нему, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь. Люциус почти сразу наткнулся на свечку, а вот чем ее зажечь, нашли не сразу. Снейп обнаружил спичечный коробок, но спичек в нем оказалось в лучшем случае две. Он очень осторожно достал одну, нервно чиркнул и чертыхнулся — сломал.

— Да что мы как магглы! — возмутился Люциус. Поставил свечу на стол, сжал фитилек, вспомнил, что ощутил, когда на него прыгнул волк и с раздражением выкрикнул: — Инфламаро!

Огонек мгновенно вспыхнул между пальцев неровным желтоватым светом и тут же запалил свечу. Сразу на столе нашлось еще несколько свечей, света стало больше, и теперь можно было, наконец, рассмотреть пристанище.

Видимо, это был охотничий домик. У одной стены стояла огромная застеленная шкурами кровать, вдоль другой — кухонный уголок и железная печка. Там же в дровнице оставалось несколько поленьев, рядом топор.

Топор? Люциус прикинул, не сможет ли он разрубить цепь, и решил, что нет. С зачарованной цепью явно так легко не справиться.

И вообще, этот вопрос можно было оставить до утра. Правда, спать придется со Снейпом в одной постели, ну так другой все равно нет. Внезапного возбуждения можно было не бояться, вряд ли у него встанет после такого путешествия.

— Спать, — сказал Люциус и шагнул к кровати.

— Сначала разожжем печь, иначе замерзнем насмерть.

И хотелось ему возразить, но холод действительно пробирал до костей. Они со Снейпом неловко запихнули в печь пару поленьев, подожгли свечой сухую кору, и огонь весело занялся, щедро даря тепло комнате.

— А вот теперь — спать.

Снейп на этот раз спорить не стал. Люциус даже не понял, мягкая кровать или жесткая, просто заполз к самой стене и, стоило коснуться головой подушки, отрубился.

Ему абсолютно ничего не снилось, но очнулся он не на подушке, а у Снейпа на груди, еще и обнимал эту мерзкую тварь руками и ногами, будто боялся отпустить. Хотя, может, он просто замерз — дрова в печке давно прогорели, и в комнате снова стало холодно. Люциус отстранился настолько, насколько позволяла цепь, и аккуратно, но болезненно пнул Снейпа по ноге.

— Задушу, — не открывая глаз, сказал тот. Будто и не спал.

— Будешь таскаться с моим трупом? Не самая лучшая идея…

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — Снейп так кровожадно улыбнулся, что Люциус сразу понял: этот да, придумает. Тем более, тут и топор где-то был.

Он постарался отодвинуться еще дальше.

— Нам надо торопиться, если мы до вечера…

Снейп открыл глаза.

— Мы и не успеем. Это — какая-то глушь, до цивилизации в любом случае много миль дремучих лесов, кишащих дикими зверями.

— Предлагаешь остаться тут?

— Да. Тут есть крепкие стены и кровать — это самое главное. Еду и воду как-нибудь найдем. Дом не выглядит таким уж заброшенным, рано или поздно сюда явятся люди, и мы выберемся.

— После чего нас посадят!

Снейп пожал плечами. Да этому гаду будто все равно!

— Ты как хочешь, а я пошел, — Люциус начал выбираться из кровати.

Браслеты больно впились в запястье и лодыжку, но он сжал зубы и попытался стащить Снейпа с кровати. Надо поискать, может, здесь найдется что-нибудь, что поможет избавиться от цепей и Снейпа. Магглы известны своей изобретательностью, так что у них наверняка есть способы расщепить металл. Снейп, будь в своей лаборатории, наверняка бы уже варил какое-нибудь зверское зелье, способное растворить или развеять цепь. А уж если бы у них была палочка… Но об этом приходилось только мечтать.

Снейп все же решил подняться, и они вместе обследовали двор, в котором, к счастью, уже не было волков, зашли в туалет, что доставило несколько неловких минут. Впрочем, во дворе ничего подходящего найти не удалось, так что пришлось вернуться в дом и обыскать его. Из колодца достали ведро воды. На кухне в стеклянных банках осталось немного крупы, из которой Снейп сварил на них двоих что-то похоже на азкабанскую кашу. После скудного завтрака они обследовали шкафы и полки в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь, пока Люциус не сбросил на пол коробку, прикрывавшую непонятный маггловский прибор.

— О, — сказал Снейп. — Кажется, это рация.

Он оттеснил Люциуса от стола и наклонился, шаря по этой странной машине, потом что-то нажал. Раздался громкий щелчок, а потом — громкий шипящий шум, будто разом заговорила сотня змей.

— И она работает. Знаешь, Люциус, мы, кажется, спасены…

— Да, и каким образом?

— Думаю, эту штуку здесь оставили как раз на случай, если кто-то заблудится.

— Ты знаешь, как ей пользоваться?

— Для идиотов тут есть инструкция, даже ты в ней разберешься. А теперь не мешай.

Люциус предпочел обидеться и на идиота, и вообще, тем более что это было совсем не сложно. Счет к Снейпу рос с каждой секундой пребывания вместе — за каждую мозоль, рану, физическую и душевную боль.

Раздался писк — три коротких, потом три длинных и снова три коротких. Пауза. И опять та же последовательность. Люциус не утерпел и заглянул Снейпу за плечо.

— Что ты делаешь?

Машина все так же шипела и мигала огоньками, Снейп тыкал пальцем какую-то дергающуюся пластину, и с той же периодичностью звучал писк.

— Я же сказал, вызываю помощь.

Он продолжал так какое-то время, пока снаружи не послышался громкий шум. Снейп ухмыльнулся:

— Сработало!

Шум становился все сильнее, теперь он напоминал стрекот гигантского кузнечика, и Люциус в панике взглянул на подозрительно спокойного Снейпа.

— Кого ты вызвал? Что это за чудовище?

— Магглов. Это вертолет, на нем мы и выберемся из леса, а там уже будет проще найти своих.

За окном опустилась большая тень, стрекот сначала усилился, а потом стал тише, и Снейп потянул Люциуса из дома. На просторном дворе теперь стояла странная машина с длинным хвостом и вентилятором на крыше. Люциус вспомнил, что, кажется, когда-то такую видел, правда, издалека. Он и подумать не мог, что они так шумят. Из машины вылез маггл в яркой красной куртке с желтыми полосками, в руке у него был чемоданчик с красным крестом. Что-то медицинское, догадался Люциус.

— Эй, кто-нибудь ранен? — спросил маггл.

— Нет, сэр, мы просто заблудились, устали и чуть не попались волкам на зуб, — ответил Снейп.

— Ничего, мы сейчас… — маггл приостановился. — А почему вы так одеты и прикованы друг к другу?

— Дурацкая шутка, которая зашла слишком далеко.

Маггл смотрел с сомнением. Он оглянулся на машину, за стеклом еще один маггл помахал ему рукой.

— Что ж… садитесь в вертолет. Освобожу вас, когда долетим.

— Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул Снейп и потащил Люциуса за собой внутрь машины.

Кажется, она должна была летать, и от одной мысли об этом он едва мог сдержать дрожь. Люциус совершенно не доверял магглам и их технике.


	7. Интерлюдия 3

Утром Гарри и Драко вернулись к месту, где нашли обрывок робы. Куда Снейп и Малфой пошли дальше, догадаться было несложно — подняться на берег получилось бы только по речному руслу. Они пролетели над ним, всматриваясь в лес, но не встретили ни намека на следы.

— Снейп мог бы и догадаться как-нибудь отмечать свой путь, — недовольно сказал Драко.

— Но не догадался. Если им пришлось заночевать в лесу, на них мог кто-нибудь напасть. Тут наверняка водятся волки.

— Спасибо, успокоил!

Настроение с утра пораньше у Драко было не радужным. У Гарри, впрочем, тоже. Он успел до встречи заскочить в Аврорат и услышал, что поиски Снейпа и Малфоя сейчас не считаются приоритетными, все силы были отданы на установление личности организатора побега. Единственное, чем обнадежили, это что на них дали ориентировку полиции.

— Я к тому, что можно поискать следы борьбы или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Что, например? Обглоданный труп? Косточки? Впрочем, с утра отец был еще жив, так что буду надеяться, что их не съели.

— Обещаю, мы их найдем.

— Спасибо за поддержку, Поттер, но обещать в данной ситуации ты ничего не можешь… Подожди, что это?

Гарри глянул туда, куда Драко указывал — над горизонтом появилась и стала стремительно расти черная точка. Уже вскоре она превратилась в вертолет, который резко пошел вниз.

— За ним!

Разумеется, не успели. Они были еще далеко, когда вертолет снова поднялся в воздух и устремился куда-то вдаль. Гарри только успел запомнить и отметить место, откуда тот взлетел. Они бросились в погоню, но быстро потеряли свою цель из вида.

— Вот дерьмо! — рыкнул Драко.

— Если их захватили магглы, это лучше, чем съели волки, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Мой отец мог бы с тобой поспорить.

— И был бы неправ. Давай вернемся и осмотрим место, откуда взлетел вертолет. Может, он никак не связан ни с твоим отцом, ни со Снейпом.

Драко кивнул.

— Если их и увезли, может, хотя бы поймем куда.

Им пришлось немного отлететь назад, прежде чем они обнаружили небольшой домик, а в нем — оплавленные свечи, остатки еды, сбившуюся постель и рацию. Последняя привлекла внимание Драко — он потыкал в нее пальцем и, прищурившись, начал изучать инструкцию. Пока ничего не говорило о том, что здесь были именно Снейп и Люциус Малфой.

Гарри вышел во двор и осмотрел следы, после чего вернулся с победной улыбкой.

— Они здесь были, и именно за ними прилетел вертолет.

— Как ты это узнал? — теперь Драко изучал прибитую к стене карту.

— По следам. Они до сих пор прикованы друг к другу, поэтому ходят вместе… там весь двор в странных отпечатках, поверх следов волков.

— Ага, значит, волки тут тоже были… Мда, волки, магглы. А искать их, похоже, придется тут, — Драко ткнул пальцем в карту.

Чуть западнее и южнее леса был обозначен городок Элгин.

— Если информация из Аврората до них дошла, значит, их задержат в полиции. Там и перехватим, — предложил Гарри.


	8. Глава 4

Люциус совершенно не боялся летать ни на метлах, ни на фестралах, ни даже на коврах-самолетах. Такие полеты были для него естественны и понятны. Но это!.. В кабине вертолета стоял ужасающий грохот, стрекот и тряска; магглы в своих огромных наушниках, обменивавшиеся испуганными взглядами, раздражали и не вызывали ни малейшего доверия; непривычно далеко внизу темнел лес, который вскоре сменился полями и редкими фермами. И даже с высоты Люциус не мог догадаться, где же они летят, наверное, просто ни разу здесь не бывал.

Лишь когда вертолет начал снижаться, Люциус понял, что все это время крепко цеплялся за руку Снейпа. Он сразу отпустил ее, и тот с ухмылкой рассмотрел предплечье, на котором проступали следы пальцев. К счастью, от комментариев он воздержался.

Вертолет благополучно приземлился, и к нему подбежало несколько людей в форме, кажется, полицейской. Они помогли спуститься на землю сначала Люциусу, а потом и Северусу, и вертолет тут же улетел. Люциус поверить не мог, что он еще жив и что эта чертова маггловская машина не рухнула. Аж землю целовать хотелось, но не перед магглами же.

— Господа, я лейтенант полиции Элгина, Стивен Макдермит, — представился один из встречавших и замолчал.

Должно быть, предполагая, что они тоже представятся.

— Северус Снейп.

Люциус никогда в жизни не говорил магглам настоящее имя, да и смысла в этом не видел — нигде у них не фигурировал никакой Люциус Малфой — поэтому, как всегда, использовал псевдоним. Когда-то ради выгодной сделки он даже заводил на это имя маггловские документы, только не пользовался ими уже сто лет.

— Лайонел Варлок.

На Снейпа он не смотрел, но почему-то показалось, что тот едва сдерживает смех.

— Отлично. Но сейчас я должен вас задержать. Согласитесь, обстоятельства вашего обнаружения достаточно необычны…

— Согласимся, но уверяем, мы не участвовали ни в чем противозаконном… — начал Снейп.

— А может, вы стали жертвой преступления? — перебил его лейтенант. — В любом случае нам следует поговорить. Прошу сюда… — он показал на дверь в небольшое двухэтажное здание, настолько откровенно маггловское, что это вызывало оторопь.

Оно как будто было построено из этого их пластика. По собственной воле Люциус к нему бы даже приближаться не стал. Тут же ему пришлось не только приблизиться, но и войти. Прошагать по пластиковому коридору, мимо пластиковых перегородок и столов в забитую пластиком комнату и сесть на пластиковый стул. Рядом со Снейпом — магглы до сих пор не помогли им разъединиться.

Вокруг гомонили, звонили, стучали, кричали, но в их пластиковом уголке было почти тихо, пока в дверь не влетел лейтенант Макдермит с тонкой папкой в руках.

— Так… так господа Снейп и Варлок. Что же с вами произошло?

— Недоразумение, — ответил Люциус. — Мы катались на яхте с нашими друзьями и играли в одну игру, но неожиданно налетел шторм, и нас смыло за борт. К счастью, мы добрались до берега, а потом целый день ходили по лесу, пока не нашли избушку и не вызвали спасателей.

— Интересно. И какого числа это было?

— Я же говорю, вчера. То есть… — Люциус оглянулся на Снейпа.

— Четвертого октября.

— И ваши друзья не сообщили, что потеряли вас?

— Боюсь, они были настолько пьяны, что могли и не заметить, что кого-то нет. Пока придут в себя, может и неделя пройти.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что где-то тут рядом в Северном море носится неуправляемый корабль полный пьяных людей?

— Вот тут я затрудняюсь ответить. Команда, может, и трезва, но не уверен…

— Что ж… это вполне объясняет и отсутствие документов, и вашу странную одежду. Значит, вы не жертвы похищения?

— Нет, — одновременно ответили Люциус и Снейп.

— Впрочем, ваш рассказ никак не объясняет, почему разыскиваемые полицией сбежавшие заключенные выглядят в точности как вы, а одного из них и зовут точно так же.

Люциус зло глянул на Северуса и неуверенно ответил:

— Мы ничего ни о каких заключенных не знаем. Думаю, это простое совпадение.

— Вот и проверим, совпадение или нет, когда я сообщу в центр, что нашел кого-то похожего на этих беглецов. Они завтра приедут, посмотрят и, если мы ошиблись, отпустят на все четыре стороны. А пока у вас есть возможность хорошо отдохнуть… Джонсон!

— Вы хотя бы освободите нас от этих цепей? — спросил Снейп и тряхнул рукой так, что раздался звон.

— Обязательно… Только на вас что-то нестандартное, боюсь тут потребуется слесарь. Джонсон! — снова завопил он, и в дверях, наконец, появился молодой и высокий детина с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами и внушительной челюстью.

— Проводи этих господ в камеры, а потом сгоняй за слесарем…

— Есть, сэр, — ответил тот и повел Люциуса со Снейпом куда-то вглубь здания по пластиковому коридору.

Если у магглов и тюрьмы будут пластиковыми… Но нет, камера оказалась из камня и от коридора ее отделяла стальная решетка. 

— Сейчас… Сейчас вам будет слесарь, — пробормотал Джонсон, запирая замок, и куда-то убежал.

Люциус огляделся. Напротив тоже была камера, но пустая.

— Надо бежать, — сказал он Снейпу.

— Зачем? Раз магглы о нас знают, значит, наши оставили им информацию. Получат сообщение, что нас поймали, и заберут отсюда.

— Завтра! Завтра уже будет поздно!

— Сейчас тоже уже поздно! Как ты собираешься попасть в Лондон за несколько часов?

— Так же, как и до этого. Доберусь до магов, а там…

— А там, как известного и, замечу, еще не оправданного Пожирателя смерти, тебя прибьет первый же волшебник.

— Или просто вызовет авроров, что меня полностью устроит. И это случится сразу, а не на следующий день!

— Давай хотя бы дождемся, когда вернется этот Джонсон со слесарем и освободит нас.

— Ладно. — Люциус был не в восторге от ожидания, но идей, как сбежать из клетки, у него все равно не появлялось. Можно, конечно, было попробовать беспалочковую Алохомору, но он очень сомневался, что что-нибудь из этого выйдет. Одно дело что-то подпалить — это очень похоже на естественную дикую магию, другое — открывать замки.

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось. Вернулся Джонсон в сопровождении хмурого молодого человека с набором странных железных палок. Видимо, это были какие-то маггловские инструменты. Пару небольших палок он положил рядом, а самую длинную, напоминающую огромные тупые ножницы, взял в руки.

— Сядьте и не шевелитесь, — приказал Джонсон. — Давай, Джейк.

Северус и Люциус послушно устроились рядом на одной из кушеток, и Джейк поднес к цепи, соединяющий их ноги, короткий конец своих странных ножниц. И с силой надавил на ручки, пытаясь перерезать цепь. Послышался скрежет, но она не поддалась.

— Странно… — Джейк сжал зубы и надавил снова — с тем же результатом.

— Давай вместе, — сказал Джонсон и наклонился ниже.

Люциус понял — это их шанс, схватил лежащую совсем рядом железку и первым ударом треснул Джонсона, а вторым — Джейка. Те даже понять ничего не успели.

— Бежим! — сказал он громким шепотом Снейпу.

Но тот не торопился — присел на корточки и обшарил жертв, достал какие-то ключи, деньги, что-то еще…

— Давай снимем с них куртки — наша одежда слишком бросается в глаза, — сказал Снейп.

— Мы все равно не сможем ее надеть!

— Хотя бы накинем сверху — хоть что-то.

Люциус не видел в этом особого смысла, но согласился.

Им очень повезло, что жертвы не очнулись, пока их раздевали. Кое-как набросив сверху куртки, Снейп и Люциус выскочили из камеры и закрыли ее на ключ. Путь обратно Люциус запомнил хорошо, впрочем, как и то, что никакой охраны у камер нет, только у самого выхода из здания. Видимо, городок был слишком тихий и полиция тут расслабилась.

Они быстро прошли по коридору, открыли решетку, отделявшую камеры от остального участка, и свернули к выходу. Только у самых дверей их кто-то окликнул, и они побежали. Снейп снова взял Люциуса за руку, но было ясно, что со скованными ногами они далеко не уйдут. К счастью, далеко бежать не пришлось. У самого выхода оказался припаркован автомобиль «Слесарной мастерской Джейка Барнаби». Снейп втолкнул Люциуса внутрь и тут же сел сам.

— Ты умеешь водить машину? — удивился Люциус.

— Пробовал. В детстве, — хмуро ответил Снейп, вставил куда-то под руль ключ, завел мотор, перевел ручку рядом с коленкой Люциуса и вжал педаль, но машина вместо того, чтобы поехать, прыгнула вперед и заглохла. Из полицейского участка выскочил Макдермит, достал пистолет и что-то проорал. Что именно, Люциус не услышал, потому что Снейп снова завел мотор. Руки у него дрожали, по лбу стекал пот, он сменил положение какой-то ручки едва ли не под сиденьем и схватился за другую.

— Я делаю это только потому, что очень тебя люблю, Малфой. Цени! — Он что-то нажал, раздался выстрел, но машина, сделав два прыжка, уже помчалась вперед. Едва не сбив стоявшие на парковке автомобили, Снейп каким-то чудом вырулил на улицу.

Он неистово жал на сигнал, разгоняя ленивых прохожих и автомобилистов, свернул сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, потом еще раз. Люциус был уверен, что тот вообще не представляет, куда едет, но, совершив еще пару диких прыжков и поворотов, они вылетели из города и помчались по трассе.

Погони слышно не было, но Люциус был уверен — это ненадолго. От машины стоило избавиться.

— Куда мы едем? — рискнул он задать вопрос.

— Понятия не имею!

— Если мы так продолжим, нас поймают…

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Спрятать эту машину и пойти пешком.

— Спрятать? Как? Так?

Снейп вывернул руль и машина резво поскакала по кочкам с дороги в лес.

— Что ты творишь?! — Люциусу стало по-настоящему страшно, и он обеими руками вцепился в сиденье.

— Еду, мать твою…

Снейп тщательно обогнул дерево, вломился в кусты, влетел на полянку и так резко остановился, что Люциус едва не вылетел через лобовое стекло.

— Что теперь-то?!

Снейп выжимал педаль, но ничего не происходило — машина зверски жужжала, но никуда не ехала. Хуже того, стало понятно, что она начала погружаться.

— Это болото! — сообразил Люциус. — Быстрее! Выбираемся отсюда, пока не увязли совсем.

Снейп открыл дверь, дождался, пока Люциус подползет поближе и встал одной ногой на землю, сразу провалившись по щиколотку. 

— Давай, быстро! — сказал он, беря Люциуса за руку и помогая спуститься.

Увязали они стремительно, поэтому двигаться тоже пытались очень быстро. Благо по следу машины, которая уже успела провалиться по колесо, можно было понять, где начинается сухое место. Хватило десятка очень тяжелых шагов, чтобы туда добраться. Но борьба с вязкой трясиной, вымотала так, что они просто сели под деревом на кочку. Кажется, побег от полиции был большой глупостью.


	9. Интерлюдия 4

В город Гарри и Драко, разумеется, на метлах не полетели. Проводили взглядом сумасшедший автомобиль, с дикой скоростью умчавшийся за горизонт, и опустились под сень деревьев на окраине Элгина. Драко уменьшил обе метлы, и они пешком отправились к городку. Спросили у первого попавшегося жителя, где находится полицейский участок, и уже через считанные минуты оказались у некрасивого двухэтажного здания, возле которого царила суматоха.

Они смешались с толпой зевак, но ничего толком не узнали. Вроде кто-то сбежал и угнал автомобиль. Но кто, что?.. Гарри прикинул, с кем лучше поговорить, сразу нашел взглядом единственного офицера, направлявшегося в участок, и кивнул на него Драко. Стоянка перед участком была оцеплена, но они подобрались к одному из полицейских на самом углу дома, подальше от остальных, и Гарри огрел его Конфундусом. Тот мгновенно согласился провести их к начальству.

Лейтенант Макдермит тоже оказался неустойчив к этому заклинанию, поэтому легко поверил, что Гарри и Драко прибыли из самого Лондона по поводу задержанных преступников.

— Да, все, как было написано. Один мрачный брюнет и тощий блондин. Грязные, прикованные друг к другу, в каких-то древних арестантских робах. Я даже не думал, что еще остались тюрьмы, где заключенным выдают такую одежду.

— Это эксперимент, — сказал Драко.

— Там ставили театральную постановку, — добавил Гарри. — Так это они сбежали?

— Да, Джонсон привел слесаря, чтобы снять эти страшные цепи. Но и цепи не сняли, и клиентов ваших упустили. Огрели моих ребят гаечным ключом по голове и смылись на автомобиле Джейка — это наш местный слесарь.

— И куда они уехали?

— Ищем… Сейчас на всех дорогах посты организуем. Но людей у нас мало, так что, если поможете чем из центра, быстрее дело пойдет.

— Конечно, сэр… — пообещал Гарри и потащил Драко на выход. — Кажется, мы именно их и видели, когда приземлялись.

— Руку дам на отсечение, это отец все придумал. Снейп бы на месте сидел, но мой папочка — нет, никогда. — Драко потер руками лицо. — Где их теперь искать? Вот просто… где?!

— Они ехали на юг.

— Ага. На кой черт им на юг? Теперь их можно искать, где угодно, хоть в море! Я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

Гарри схватил Драко за плечи, и тот вдруг замер, даже дышать будто перестал.

— Успокойся. Мы их найдем. Главное — они живы и где-то здесь. Если мы сядем на метлы и снова поднимемся в воздух, может, обнаружим, куда они делись.

Драко только молча кивнул и протянул руку, после секундного замешательства Гарри ее крепко пожал.


	10. Глава 5

Автотрасса в этой части Шотландии была не слишком оживленной. Снейп медленно шел вдоль обочины, придерживая порывавшегося ринуться в кусты Люциуса, и махал каждой машине. Не остановилась пока ни одна. Люциус мог понять магглов: выглядели они подозрительно, словно дикари, и очевидно могли испачкать салон. Так что оптимизма Снейпа он не разделял.

И ошибся.

Автомобиль, который остановился перед ними, был маленьким, бирюзовым и очень немолодым. У него были круглые фары, крылышки вокруг надписи mini на носу и помятый зад. За рулем сидел старик-маггл, из-за плеча которого выглядывала пожилая леди в сиреневой шляпке.

— Куда вам, горемыки? — спросил старик звучным голосом.

— Куда-нибудь подальше, — выдохнул Люциус.

— Туда, где есть большой транспортный узел, — добавил Снейп.

— Мы едем в Инвернесс, через Элгин.

— Только не Элгин! — не удержался Люциус.

— А что, натворили там что-нибудь? — рассмеялся старик. — Не бойтесь, не выдам. Мы с Мари по молодости так зажигали, что мало никому не покажется. А по вам, приятели, понятно, что угодили в серьезную беду. Запрыгивайте.

Места на заднем сиденье почти не было, но они как-то втиснулись, едва не прижимая уши ногами.

— И долго нам ехать? — спросил Снейп.

— Часа полтора. Потерпите?

Особого выбора у них все равно не было.

Старик назвался Перси О'Брайеном. Сейчас он был фермером, а вот раньше состоял в ИРА, да и до сих пор им помогал.

— Вы не из ИРА, мальчики? — поинтересовалась Мари.

— Почти, — на всякий случай сказал Снейп. — Тоже боремся за независимость.

— А это правильно, правильно! Мы с женой потому тут и осели, что Шотландия тоже должна быть свободна!

Перси вел машину ровно и неспешно, их обгоняли просто все, начиная от многотонных грузовиков и заканчивая полицейскими автомобилями. Когда они проезжали Элгин, Мари набросила на заднее сиденье плед, и машину так ни разу и не остановили. За окном мелькали дома, поля, снова дома и снова поля. Порой в небе проносился вертолет, делал круг и снова возвращался.

— Ищут… — пояснил Снейп.

Люциус усмехнулся — пусть ищут. По часам в машине он видел, что время у них еще есть, главное, добраться хоть до какого-нибудь подключенного к каминной сети дома.

— От Инвернесса можно попасть в Эдинбург?

— Разумеется, мой мальчик, разумеется, — ответила Люциусу Мари. — На поезде всего пара часов.

Значит, где-то часа через три они смогут добраться до магического квартала в столице Шотландии, а оттуда уже до Министерства — полно времени. Если, конечно, им ничто не помешает.

Перси и Мари высадили их прямо напротив вокзала, поделились бутылкой воды, пожелали счастливого пути и скрылись за поворотом. Денег, которые Снейп стащил в полицейском участке, должно было хватить на билеты, но сначала стоило хоть как-то привести себя в порядок в привокзальном туалете. Они привлекали слишком много внимания и внешним видом, и гремящими цепями.

И если от цепей избавиться было невозможно, как и переодеться, то хотя бы умыться они могли. Они заперли дверь шваброй и минут пятнадцать потратили на себя. Люциус вымыл голову, Снейп почистил пальцем зубы и окатил водой шею. Кое-как постирали одежду — насколько смогли, — а потом долго сушились под забавным устройством, из которого бил горячий ветер. Что ж, теперь можно было выходить.

Снейп убрал швабру, выглянул за дверь и тут же снова ее захлопнул.

— Полиция! — прошептал он.

В дверь тут же стали ломиться. Люциус огляделся: окна здесь были под самым потолком, он сомневался, что, будучи привязанными друг к другу, они смогут через них выбраться. В качестве оружия у них была разве что швабра и туалетная бумага.

— И огонь, — добавил Снейп.

— Устроим пожар?

— Есть другие идеи?

Люциус и пожар не считал идеей, но лучше попробовать и потерпеть неудачу, чем не делать ничего. Они собрали по кабинкам туалетную бумагу, и Люциус сразу поджег пару рулонов. Только огонь как следует занялся, зазвенела сигнализация, а сверху полилась вода.

Магический огонь не хотел быстро гаснуть, и воздух заполнили клубы белесого дыма. Снейп вытащил швабру, пнул дверь, и Люциус швырнул в щель еще пару рулонов горящей бумаги. Звон усилился, вода полилась с потолка и в зале ожидания, впрочем, полицейских это не смутило — они пошли в наступление.

К счастью, в дыму они видели не самым лучшим образом. Снейп врезал кому-то кулаком в нос и потащил Люциуса за собой. Сквозь паникующую толпу они выскочили на платформу и спрыгнули с нее. Люциус подвернул ногу, зашипел, но времени на жалость к себе не было, они резво поползли куда-то дальше под поездами, по рельсам, по камням.

От боли Люциус уже не понимал, где они, что они делают, пока Снейп не дернул его наверх и не заставил куда-то залезть. Как оказалось — в грузовой вагон. Они закрыли дверь и без сил повалились на пол. Люциус понял, что даже если сюда сейчас придет полиция или сам Волдеморт, он не пошевелится.


	11. Интерлюдия 5

Про Инвернесс они узнали только к вечеру, когда, отчаявшись, Гарри аппарировал в Аврорат. Усталый Долиш сообщил, что беглецов видели сначала в Элгине, потом засекли в Инвернесс, но они опять куда-то испарились. И нет, до утра их искать никто не собирался. 

— Что им на месте не сидится? Попал в полицию — так жди, пока мы придем, но нет, надо сорваться и бежать. Так и вправду посчитают, что они сбежали из Азкабана и добавят срок.

— А могут посчитать?

— Кто их знает? Послушаешь, чего там в Визенгамоте говорят — голова кругом идет. Лучше даже не думать и не представлять, просто действовать, как должно по инструкции. В общем, зря они такой цирк устроили, тем более перед магглами — их за это по головке не погладят.

Гарри вернулся в Малфой мэнор, где оставил Драко, и нашел его в комнате у родового древа. По которому сразу понял, что Люциус Малфой все еще жив.

— Какие новости? — спросил Драко.

Он выглядел очень усталым и потерянным и зачем-то водил пальцем по имени своего отца. Будто пытался таким образом наладить с ним связь и понять, куда тот направляется.

— Они были в Инвернесс, это буквально несколько километров к западу от тех мест, где мы искали. Устроили диверсию на железнодорожном вокзале и куда-то исчезли.

— И почему я не удивлен? — хмыкнул Драко. — Он просто неостановим. Вот куда он торопится?

— Ну, мне тут Долиш сказал, что еще немного, и посчитают, что они не жертвы обстоятельств, а на самом деле сбежали из Азкабана. Мне почему-то кажется, что твой отец мог именно так и подумать, и…

— Поэтому он пытается своим ходом как можно быстрее добраться до Аврората?

— Может быть.

— Уж лучше бы он на месте оставался! Я не представляю, как он успеет добрать до Лондона. Это невозможно!

— Слушай, если они оказались у железной дороги, может, и дальше отправились по ней? А таким образом можно попасть…

— В Хогсмид! Но маггловские поезда туда не идут, они просто не видят нашу ветку.

— А Снейп и твой отец видят, значит, могут выскочить по пути из поезда и отправиться по ней уже пешком.

Драко моментально расцвел.

— Гениально! — сказал он и вдруг чмокнул Гарри прямо в губы, отчего оба смутились.

Гарри нервно кашлянул и, стараясь не смотреть на Драко, предложил отправиться в Хогсмид, а потом лететь вдоль железнодорожных путей, в надежде наткнуться на беглецов.


	12. Глава 6

Поезд раскачивался в такт биению сердца. Снейп сидел, привалившись к двери, и пристально, почти не мигая, смотрел в щель. Люциусу не было видно, что там за стеной вагона, перед глазами маячил только мрачный точеный профиль Снейпа.

Подумать только, он знал этого человека двадцать семь лет, можно сказать, тот вырос на его глазах и под его опекой. Почти двадцать лет ему верил, на него рассчитывал, и вот оно как — оказывается, не знал вовсе. Лили… и как только Люциус не заметил этой его вечной любви? Интересно, когда Снейп его трахал, тоже представлял себе эту проклятую Лили? Или как? Люциус все злился и накручивал себя, потому что путешествие со Снейпом всколыхнуло былые чувства. Он вновь вопреки всему доверял Снейпу, а так не должно было быть!

— Ты во мне так дырку пробуравишь своим взглядом, Малфой.

— Объясни.

— Что тебе объяснить?

— За что ты так со мной. Ладно, пусть, я — грязный Пожиратель смерти, но Драко? Нарцисса?

— Малфой, ты с ума сошел? Ты о чем? Я только по твоей прихоти сбежал от полиции, хотя это абсолютная глупость, а ты меня в чем-то еще обвиняешь? Я уже объяснил тебе все. Какими еще словами сказать, что пытался тебя защитить?

— Объясни, как теперь тебе верить?

Снейп прикрыл глаза.

— А как я верю тебе? Ты дал обвинительные показания в адрес всех своих бывших друзей, не удивлюсь, если и про меня что-то наговорил, благо было что.

— Нет… — Люциус сам себе удивился. — Я никогда не давал показаний против тебя.

— Почему?

Люциус знал ответ, но озвучивать его не собирался. Впрочем…

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты сгнил в Азкабане. Если что, я прикончу тебя собственными руками, но не отдам Министерству или Пожирателям.

Снейп тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну, вот по тем же примерно причинам я не мог рассказать тебе правду. Ты бы не понял, почему на меня так повлияла смерть Лили, зачем я стал поддерживать Дамблдора. Ты же совершенно ему не верил!

— И правильно делал, что не верил! Из-за этого старикашки ты до сих пор ходишь по краю пропасти. Убийство есть убийство, и неясно, чем еще все закончится. Я бы нашел выход!

— Ты, дорогой мой, был в тюрьме и не мог помочь ни мне, ни собственному сыну.

— Но я не попал бы в тюрьму, если бы ты предупредил…

— Да, в таком случае с тобой бы расправился Темный лорд. Это, разумеется, намного лучше! Все, хватит, давай закончим уже этот бесконечный разговор. Раз ты решил никогда меня не прощать… не прощай. Я сделал все, что мог, и сейчас сделаю все, что могу, чтобы доставить твою задницу домой как можно скорее.

Снейп замолчал, и Люциус не знал, что еще говорить. Обида так и не отпустила, только будто перестала душить. Он закутался в лохмотья, в которые превратилась его роба, но это ничуть не помогло согреться.

— Холодно, — сказал он.

Снейп вздохнул, придвинулся ближе и крепко его обнял, словно не хотел отпускать больше никогда. Люциус не стал вырываться, кажется, объятия были именно тем, о чем он мечтал.

Солнце клонилось все ниже, в животе у Люциуса заурчало, но он только теснее прижался к Снейпу — еды все равно никакой не было. Вдруг Снейп вздрогнул, толкнул дверь и сказал:

— Выпрыгиваем!

— Почему?

— Тут отходит ветка в Хогсмид. Не знаю, как долго нам придется идти…

— Прыгаем!

Поезд как раз снизил скорость, входя в поворот. Они оттолкнулись и постарались перескочить гравий и упасть на траву. Наверное, будь они магглами — не выжили бы, но магия защищает не только детей, но и взрослых волшебников. Они сильно ударились о землю, так что Люциус даже на миг потерял сознание, и их протащило несколько футов по траве и грязи. Полежав немного, чтобы прийти в себя, они с трудом поднялись.

Теперь у Люциуса болели уже обе ноги, да и все тело ныло. Он даже не хотел думать, какое жалкое зрелище собой представляет. И им еще идти… черт знает сколько. Ковыляя, они добрались до скрытой от магглов железнодорожной ветки и медленно пошли вдоль нее, поднимаясь на холмы, спускаясь в низины. Переходили по путям быстрые речки и углублялись в туннели. Хогвартс-экспресс нагнал их, когда солнце уже опустилось. К счастью, они вовремя его заметили, отпрыгнули в кусты и проводили взглядом единственный за два дня кусочек волшебного мира. Последний вагон скрылся за деревьями, и вдруг чуть дальше впереди раздался гудок. Они переглянулись — станция была уже совсем близко.

Люциус не мог поверить своему счастью. Мысль о скором окончании путешествия придала сил, и они пошли быстрее. Ему казалось, что он уже видит свет из окон домов, но тут сбоку раздался шорох. Снейп схватил Люциуса за плечо, заставив остановиться. Шорох раздался еще ближе. В бледном свете луны на пути выполз огромный паук, преграждая дорогу. Стоило моргнуть, и к нему присоединился еще один, и еще…

— Арахниды, — выдохнул Снейп. — Чтоб этому Хагриду пусто было!

Про гигантских пауков из Запретного леса Люциус, разумеется, знал, но ему казалось, что те не забредают так далеко.

— И что теперь? Хогсмид совсем рядом, буквально за поворотом.

— Ты сможешь бежать?

— Не знаю!

— Значит, бежим!

Снейп поскакал по шпалам на такой скорости, что Люциус за ним едва успевал. Один раз они чуть не упали, потом второй, но на третий Люциус все же снова подвернул ногу и они со Снейпом скатились в колючие кусты. Тут же раздался жуткий шорох, и к ним широким потоком потекли арахниды — почуяли легкую добычу. Люциус попытался отползти подальше, выломал из куста ветку, надеясь подороже продать свою жизнь. Снейп подобрал камень. Но тут послышался свист воздуха, вспыхнули лучи заклинаний — несколько арахнидов подлетели вверх и шлепнулись где-то далеко за насыпью. Остальные начали разбегаться, а к железнодорожным путям спустились две метлы.

— Отец!

— Профессор Снейп!

Очень знакомые голоса. От облегчения Люциусу захотелось потерять сознание, но он все же нашел в себе силы ответить. А потом еще и крепко-крепко обнять Драко, кивнуть Поттеру и подать руку Снейпу, чтобы тот, наконец, смог выбраться из канавы. Оставалось только попасть к ближайшему камину и аппарировать в Министерство магии, что они с успехом проделали. 

На часах было десять вечера понедельника.


	13. Эпилог

Когда их со Снейпом, наконец, отцепили друг от друга, Люциус неожиданно для себя почувствовал не облегчение, а грусть. Ему показалось, что это — все, будто лишившись цепей, которые привязывали их друг к другу, Снейп улетит, окончательно исчезнет из его жизни. Отправится куда-нибудь в путешествие или наоборот — запрется в собственном доме, в лаборатории, и носа больше не покажет.

Их судили только на следующий день, так что ночь они провели отдельно друг от друга во временных камерах при Аврорате. И невзирая на всю усталость, уснуть на деревянной скамейке Люциус не смог. Он все думал об этом незапланированном путешествии, о словах Снейпа, о собственных чувствах, и понимал, что он — идиот. Вот просто дурак. Предки слова ему больше хорошего со своих портретов не скажут — и будут правы, потому что иррационально хотелось поверить Снейпу.

Он вспоминал и многочисленные дни и — особенно — ночи, проведенные вместе, и не представлял, как это можно было бы сыграть, ничего не чувствуя. Сам бы так точно не смог, хотя считал, что умеет отлично притворяться. Ну раз, два… а не столько лет! Улыбки, взгляды, прикосновения, стоны… хоть раз Снейп должен был сфальшивить, закрыть глаза, прошептать — пусть даже неслышно — другое имя. Но ничего такого не было. Ничего вообще не намекало, что Снейп до сих пор любит эту свою Лили, кроме слов Гарри Поттера. Так почему же он поверил Поттеру, а не Снейпу? Ведь это не с Поттером он прожил почти всю жизнь!

Люциус коснулся розовой полоски на запястье — браслет успел стереть кожу в кровь, но авроры легко залечили рану, оставив только шелушащийся шрам, который уже к вечеру должен был пропасть. А Люциусу не хотелось, чтобы он пропадал — этот шрам напоминал о Снейпе и их безумном путешествии.

Драко кратко рассказал о том, как они с Поттером шли по их следам, и Люциус понял, насколько был прав Снейп, когда предлагал просто остаться на месте. Но нет… И сейчас Люциус был даже рад, что не послушал его. Если бы не это путешествие, они бы так и не поговорили, и он бы обижался еще долго, может быть, даже слишком долго для такой короткой жизни.

Люциус решил, что даст Снейпу еще один шанс, но только если Снейп даст шанс ему.

Его дело Визенгамот слушал первым. Все доводы и доказательства прозвучали еще на прошлом заседании, сейчас говорилось лишь о результатах доследования — не о чем там было говорить — и новых фактах. В конце члены Визенгамота проголосовали и огласили решение. Приговор, как и предполагалось, оказался мягким. Суд еще с полчаса спорил о суммах денежных отчислений, но и они оказались вполне приемлемы. Отслеживание заклинаний на его палочке и в поместье на ближайшие пять лет, запрет на занятие должностей в Министерстве — на десять лет, денежные компенсации и еще какие-то мелочи, вроде обязательного оповещения о смене места жительства. В общем — сущая ерунда.

Люциуса освободили прямо в зале суда, но он не спешил его покинуть. Поднялся к сыну и бывшей жене — Нарцисса обняла его и целомудренно поцеловала в щеку. Рядом с родными почему-то сидел Поттер, который кивнул ему, поздравляя, и Люциус сел, ожидая суда над Снейпом.

Со Снейпом дело было с одной стороны хуже — он совершенно точно убил Альбуса Дамблдора, использовав Непростительное заклятие, с другой лучше — за него вступался Гарри Поттер, да и обстоятельства убийства были весьма необычны. Об этом судьи спорили уже не одно заседание, но сейчас должны были решить судьбу Снейпа окончательно. Варианты предлагались самые разные, включая абсурдный — наградить и отправить в Азкабан на десять лет. В итоге награждать не стали, приговорили к Надзору на ближайшие пять лет и обязали сообщать о смене места жительства. Все. «Недорого же стоила жизнь Альбуса Дамблдора!» — с усмешкой подумал Люциус.

Цепи, приковывавшие Снейпа к креслу, упали, и он, будто не веря, что свободен, медленно направился к двери. Там-то его и поймал Люциус и, даже не спрашивая, потащил к себе домой. Только обнаружив себя посреди гостиной, тот спросил:

— Малфой, что я делаю в твоем доме?

— То же, что всегда, Снейп. Все, что угодно. Ты теперь совершенно свободен.

Люциус подошел совсем близко и крепко его обнял.

— Совершенно? — спросил Снейп.

— От Дамблдора, Волдеморта, Визенгамота, обязательств перед Поттером.

— От тебя?

Люциус отшатнулся.

— Если ты так хочешь…

— Нет, Люциус, не хочу. — Снейп крепко прижал его к себе и осторожно расцеловал. — Если я освобожусь от тебя, не уверен, что мне останется, ради чего жить. Абсолютная свобода не всегда хороша.

— Вот и оставайся, — ответил на поцелуй Люциус.

В камине вдруг зашуршало, и на пол гостиной вывалились друг за другом Поттер и Драко. Люциус хотел было спросить, что мистер Поттер делает у них в доме, но решил промолчать. Потому что Драко смотрел на того уж слишком знакомым счастливым взглядом, точно таким же, каким сейчас смотрел на Люциуса Снейп.


End file.
